<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【吉艾】奔赴永昼 by Hopeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857930">【吉艾】奔赴永昼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme'>Hopeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“即使无法拯救世界，我也想拯救你。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Zeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【吉艾】奔赴永昼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原著向，吉艾向北逃亡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
“柯尔特队长，收到请回复。”</p><p> </p><p>“回复总部，一切如常。”</p><p> </p><p>柯尔特把无线电收起来，他点燃了一根卷烟，深深地吸了一口。距离帕拉迪的恶魔，艾伦耶格尔发动的地鸣毁灭的那一天，不过是一周的前的事情，可现实却如度日如年。据莱纳的说法，还没有等他们靠近艾伦，就远远地看着他那高大骨架构成的巨人轰然崩塌了，与此同时所有的地鸣巨人一齐停下了活动。</p><p> </p><p>事后玛莱组织世界联军去探查那堆骨架的废墟中是否有艾伦和吉克的遗骸，然而却一无所获。艾伦留下的骨架和地鸣巨人一同静止了，沉睡在原地，好像在等待他回来的那一天。</p><p> </p><p>柯尔特接到的任务是在地鸣巨人附近扎营，寻找能毁灭它们的方法。</p><p> </p><p>褐发青年把烟卷踩灭，他抬起头远远地眺望着沉睡的巨人们，它们不过行动了一个小时的时间，就有几万人死在他们的脚下，像蝼蚁一样被踩死。他眨了眨眼，过了一会儿，长长地叹了一口气，准备返回营地写完今日的报告，可还没等柯尔特转过身，他骤然意识到一个坚硬而冰冷的硬物突然抵在了他的背上。</p><p> </p><p>“不要动，柯尔特。”</p><p> </p><p>柯尔特的身体不自觉颤抖起来，多年的习惯令他脱口而出：“……吉克战士长？”</p><p> </p><p>身后没有回答，柯尔特感觉枪管——当然是枪了，他对这一套太熟悉了，感到枪管的位置上滑了几分，一个警告，他咽了口唾沫，双手举起，竭力让自己看起来没有任何威胁，“战士长，到底发生了什么事？是您阻止了地鸣吗？您杀了他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>柯尔特没有说出那个名字，但他们都清楚的知道这个代称所指的是谁。</p><p> </p><p>“给我准备一辆车，柯尔特，拆掉定位系统，不要搞小动作，玛莱的那一套我比你清楚得多。然后在车上准备好尽可能多的应急药品和食物，特别是抗生素和吗啡。”</p><p> </p><p>柯尔特诧异地皱起眉，这听起来像是逃亡的准备，可是药品？吉克和艾伦都继承了九大巨人，只要没有死掉，巨人之力就会一遍遍重塑他们的身体，他们不会需要药物的，那吉克是在替谁准备这些东西呢？</p><p> </p><p>还没等他想明白这是怎么一回事，颈上一阵尖锐的刺痛立刻直击他的大脑，冰冷的液体被飞速推进他的身体，吉克退后一步，拔出针管，冷冷道：“…这里面是我的脊髓液，如果不想变成无垢巨人，就按照我说的做，去吧，柯尔特。”</p><p> </p><p>柯尔特捂着脖子上伤口，他没有回头，一时只剩他和吉克起伏的呼吸声。过了一会儿，他垂下手，声音听不出什么情绪：</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了，吉克先生。”</p><p> </p><p>柯尔特没费多大力气就准备好了吉克所需要的东西，营地很混乱，那些巨人学者和科学家都在争分夺秒的研究地鸣的原理，做一系列的实验，要什么都不奇怪。柯尔特把车开到吉克指定的地点，“已经准备好了，吉克先生。”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，吉克就从周边的树林走出来了，只是这次他还搀扶着一个人，黑色长发，很高，赫然是将世界搅得天翻地覆的艾伦耶格尔。吉克喊柯尔特过来搭把手，柯尔特甫一碰到艾伦就意识到他身上烫的不正常，喘息时快时慢，柯尔特在战场看得太多了，这显然是伤口感染发炎造成的高烧。</p><p> </p><p>一个猜想从他心中划过。他咽了口唾沫，沉默地将艾伦按吉克所说的安置在后座，手指慢慢移动到背后的枪袋，可还没等他下一步动作，吉克就头也不抬的说：</p><p> </p><p>“别动，柯尔特。”</p><p> </p><p>褐发青年下意识地顿住了，他刚抬头便与吉克冷然的目光相对，“艾伦确实失去巨人之力了。”他说，“但我没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你想赌一把的话，尽管试试。”</p><p> </p><p>气氛僵持着。过了一会儿，柯尔特慢慢地举起双手，“我全无此意，吉克战士长。”他诚恳地说，“只是…既然有这么好的机会，您到底想做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克的睫毛颤抖了几分，“…艾伦会死的。”他就像说出一个注定的事实，“但是时间还早，在…在我杀掉他之前，我要先让他清醒过来。”</p><p> </p><p>一时间，看着吉克那张在月光下布满真诚的困惑的脸，一股寒意从柯尔特的脊椎爬上来。疯子。他想。这对兄弟都是彻头彻尾的疯子。</p><p> </p><p>吉克又微笑起来，“相信我吧，柯尔特。”他满怀期翼道，“我会为你们建立一个更好的世界。”</p><p> </p><p>“下地狱去吧，吉克。”</p><p> </p><p>一个沙哑的声音打破了沉默，柯尔特闷哼一声，感到肩膀被粗鲁的压住了。那个人身上散发的高热即使隔着厚厚的战士军装也能轻易感受到，艾伦散着头发，左手食指的指甲变成硬质化的尖锥抵在柯尔特的喉咙上，“治好我，吉克。”艾伦喘息道，“不然我就杀了他。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克摇摇头，柯尔特的脖子立刻被划出一道血痕，“我没有和你开玩笑。”他阴沉地说，“立刻。”</p><p> </p><p>“艾伦，我刚刚威胁他给我准备了这些东西，你仔细看，他脖子上还有我注射完脊髓液的针孔。”吉克几乎失笑的说，“你不如拿自己来威胁我。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦的手指飞速擦过柯尔特脖子上的伤口，吉克没有撒谎，看艾伦还在迟疑，吉克又补充道：“他是法尔科的哥哥，艾伦，你真的要杀了他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦放下了威胁的手指，用吉克听不到的声音附在他耳边道：“逃。”艾伦推开柯尔特，靠着车门沉重的喘息，“我会把你，和你的那个梦想一起杀死的。”艾伦目光灼灼道，“你如果还没疯，最好现在就杀了我。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克微笑着，法尔特跌跌撞撞地逃跑了，等他再次回头时，只能看到一阵车辆扬起的尘土。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
“你醒了，艾伦。”吉克说。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦蓦地睁开眼，他浑身痛得要命，好像从百米之上的高处坠下一样，骨头碎成一截截的疼。他尝试动了动手指，但只是徒劳，这具身体已经在他掌控之外。他望着黑漆漆的顶棚，感到身体被颠簸着，吉克坐在前座，这是一辆汽车。</p><p> </p><p>他感到自己的身体很烫，像燃着火焰一样滚烫，艾伦一动不动沉沉地说：“…你到底在做什么，吉克？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克敲了敲方向盘，窗外的景色已经变得愈发荒芜，温度也越来越低，马上就要到莫斯科伯格了，他在上一站已经换了防滑轮胎。“艾伦。”他避而不谈，“你有没有感觉稍微好一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉自己快要死了。”艾伦恹恹地说。</p><p> </p><p>吉克猛然踩下刹车，艾伦忍不住闷哼一声。吉克把车停好，从副驾驶翻出注射剂和一条毯子。他打开了后座的车门，白色的日光顷刻洒进车内，艾伦下意识的眯起眼睛，吉克背着光盯着艾伦，神色晦暗不明。过了一会儿，他把那条毯子妥帖地盖在艾伦身上，然后抬着艾伦的手臂准备静脉注射抗生素。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦注视着冰冷的液体被打进自己的身体，这期间他一言不发，直到吉克把针头丢弃，准备回去继续开车时，他才突然说：“…你是准备杀了我吗，吉克？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克的脚步顿住了，他看着艾伦，缓缓眨了眨眼，又嗤笑一声：“你不用试探我，艾伦。”</p><p> </p><p>“那答案是？”艾伦步步紧逼。</p><p> </p><p>吉克从夹克里抽出一支卷烟，并不点燃，只是叼着。他猛吸一口，又回到前座，在车子启动，吉克踩下油门的那一刹，艾伦没法看到他的表情，只听到吉克淡淡地说：</p><p> </p><p>“…我说过了，艾伦，在拯救世界前，我会先拯救你。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦的眉毛立刻愤怒地皱起，“好啊，吉克。”他仰着头，和表情形成极大的对比，语气轻柔的要命：“你真是格里沙的好儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克的嘴角绷成一道直线，他一言不发的回到驾驶座。艾伦闭目养神了一会儿，又道：“我们现在是要去哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>“我听说。”吉克说，“在比莫斯科伯格更北、大概是靠近地球的北极的地方，那里的太阳永日不落，一天都是白昼。我想你会喜欢那里的。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦笑了起来，“所以你从玛莱横跨大陆数万公里，只是为了给我找一块墓地。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克没有回头，艾伦透过后视镜只能看到他的眉毛，他的声音听起来像一个真的为弟弟担忧的大哥：“…艾伦，如果你不能被埋到只有太阳的永昼之地，我会于心有愧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你先为杀死我怀有些愧疚心吧，吉克。”艾伦尖锐道。</p><p> </p><p>“我只会为你高兴，艾伦。”吉克说，“好好的睡一觉吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>
莫斯科伯格是他们逃亡中最后一个大型城市。</p><p> </p><p>吉克去市内唯一一所加油站加了油，然后又把身上几乎所有的钱用来买了燃料。在这个年代，汽车还不是常见品，他期望玛莱不要查到柯尔特，不然这辆失窃的军方汽车就太过显眼了。吉克在加油站员工艳羡的向他搭话的时候想。</p><p> </p><p>吉克开车到一家便宜的汽车旅馆，要了一间大床房，他身上的钱不太够了，当他几乎是拖着还在发着烧半昏迷的艾伦从车里到房间时，他没错过前台那个嚼着口香糖吹泡泡的女人讽刺地一挑眉，但她什么都没说，就又将视线放回杂志了。</p><p> </p><p>他安顿好艾伦后洗了一个澡。</p><p> </p><p>吉克撑在洗手台上，对着沾着可疑液体的镜子刮胡子。他在想事情，分心时下巴被刀片划出一道血口，吉克盯着那个伤口看了几秒，没有蒸汽，只有血滴滴答答地流。他叹了口气，一股脑地把东西全都扔进垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p>吉克出来的时候，艾伦看上去好了一点。他半靠着枕头坐起来，用吉克放在床头的注射剂给自己打针，他瞥了一眼吉克，没有说什么，随手把用过的针头扔在地上，然后背对着吉克躺下，好像睡了。</p><p> </p><p>吉克收拾了下垃圾，然后轻轻拍了拍艾伦的背，他能感到那些年轻而极富爆发力的肌肉一瞬间收紧又放松了，“艾伦，起来。”他轻柔地说，“吃点东西。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦一开始没动，后来似乎权衡了一下，道：“…吃什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“鸡肉汤、鹰嘴豆泥、面条……”吉克翻了翻带上来的食物，叹了口气，“你不喜欢的话，我可以让旅店做点东西送上来。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦翻了个身，盯着天花板，吉克坐在床边，没有说话。过了一会儿，艾伦用手臂遮住眼睛，声音听不出什么起伏：</p><p> </p><p>“我想…吃些肉。”</p><p> </p><p>“吃肉？”吉克挑挑眉，“那个药吃下去你会没有胃口…算了，你开心就好。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克下去了一趟，没多久端上来两盘食物，烩牛肉和香肠配面包，他刚放好盘子，又传来一阵敲门声，吉克和艾伦同时皱眉，吉克抓起行李里的一把匕首塞到后裤口袋，将门推开一条缝，只见那个在前台看杂志的姑娘不耐烦地抖着腿：</p><p> </p><p>“汤。”她冷冰冰的递过一个罐子和两个小碗，飞快地朝屋内瞥了一眼。吉克道了句谢谢，刚想关上门，不料女人突然古怪的笑起来，沙哑地问：“你们俩…是什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>“他是我的弟弟，他受了伤。”</p><p> </p><p>她意味深长地眨眨眼，“兄弟。”她重复了一遍，吉克觉得那目光仿若一把锐利的刀，直接撕破他的灵魂，“在这里，你们这种兄弟会被吊死的。”</p><p> </p><p>她说完便离开了，吉克僵硬地站着，久久没有动作，直到艾伦问他发生了什么，他才关上门，摇摇头说没什么。</p><p> </p><p>他们喝了汤，吃完了面包和肉，最后吉克想劝艾伦不要吃了，但他固执的把那些肉全都咽了下去，不像是吃饭，倒像是在折磨自己。吉克又帮艾伦打了一针，他的烧退了不少，药起效了，但断掉的骨头和灼伤还要很久才能好。他想给艾伦打一点吗啡，他拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>吉克收拾了餐盘和行李，又翻出地图核对路线，他做完这些之后天已经黑的差不多了，他已经连着赶了一周的路，还要分心照顾在后座的艾伦，骨头都要散架。他撑着最后一点力气帮艾伦擦拭身体、清洗头发，小心地避开那些狰狞的伤口和错位的骨头，这期间艾伦什么都没说。</p><p> </p><p>吉克几乎在关灯躺上床的第一秒就昏睡过去了，艾伦在他伸手可及的地方，很暖和，像一场他不敢想象的美梦。艾伦背对着吉克，他的手臂环过艾伦的肩，艾伦没有反对，也没有同意，他们贴的很近，好像心也靠的很近。</p><p> </p><p>“吉克。”</p><p> </p><p>那声音不大，却像平地一声惊雷。吉克的困意与懒散全都消失了，他的牙齿轻轻打着颤，这梦太短了，他想，如果能做得再长一点，那被艾伦杀了也罢了。</p><p> </p><p>“说说吧，吉克。”艾伦的声音淡淡的，“你和尤弥尔做了什么交易？”</p><p> </p><p>“…我会让她自由。”吉克说，“就像你做的一样。她对玛莱没什么好感，同样憎恨我们这些艾尔迪亚人，无论谁死了她都无所谓，所以我和你的愿望实现哪一个都可以，她只要我们当中更强、更会成功的那一个。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以她收回了我和你的巨人之力，直到我们当中决出胜者。”艾伦说。</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”吉克回答。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦没再说话，一时只剩他们起伏的呼吸声。吉克僵着身体，他的手小心地靠近艾伦，在他的指尖触到艾伦皮肤的一刹那，艾伦突然暴起压在吉克身上，完全看不出是一个重伤未愈的病人。他用手臂撑起上半身，半长的头发扫过吉克的脸颊，还带着点潮气。他那金色的眼睛注视着吉克，在黑暗中像火光一样亮。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦捏着吉克的手腕，将他的手放在自己的脖子上，吉克能感觉到艾伦的血液在皮肤下奔流。吉克触电般想收回手，艾伦却抓着他，逼迫他收紧放在自己脖颈上的手。</p><p> </p><p>吉克猛然推开他，艾伦闷哼一声，不知道是不是被碰到了伤口。吉克想去检查他的伤，又忍住了，他站起来走到和艾伦稍远的地方，低吼道：</p><p> </p><p>“你有什么毛病！”</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈的有什么毛病！”艾伦更激烈地吼回来。</p><p> </p><p>吉克愣住了，艾伦的胸膛剧烈起伏着，看着他的眼神好像在看着毕生的仇敌：“…你为了实现你的狗屁计划即使什么都愿意付出，是这样吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“…是。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是。”艾伦凶狠道，“吉克，如果杀死你就能得到我要的东西，那我会毫不留情的杀死你，你如果做不到，就不要和我相提并论，来侮辱我的觉悟。”</p><p> </p><p>“迄今为止，为了安乐死计划你杀了多少人？上千人、上万人也不止吧！你不是什么坚强的人，你把自己的良心搭在这摇摇欲坠的塔上——只要为了这个理想，即使杀掉成千上万的人你也不在乎。可是、可是，吉克，如果这是一个注定无法实现的计划呢？只要我艾伦耶格尔活着一天，你的计划就不会成功。那么，即使在这种时刻，你还敢对我说‘在拯救世界之前，我要先拯救你’吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你大可以继续和我玩这套兄友弟恭的把戏，继续替我养伤，躲避追兵……只是我告诉你，吉克，如果你今天不杀死我，之后我一定会杀死你。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克颤抖起来，他的嘴唇欲开又闭，感到有一句话在他嘴边即将脱口而出，但是不能。他意识到自己不能说出这句话。吉克不自觉地向艾伦走进一步，声音含着他自己都没察觉到的乞求：“别说了，艾伦，我会杀了你的。我会的。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦的情绪慢慢平复下去，吉克回到床上躺下，不复刚刚的亲密，他们背对着彼此，中间离了很远。过了很久，久到吉克以为艾伦已经睡过去的时候，他听到艾伦的声音突然响起：</p><p> </p><p>“吉克…你大费周章的做这一切，究竟是为了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克没有说话，艾伦久久没有等到回答，似乎就这样睡过去了。吉克一直睁着眼，直到天光初熹，他将自己的手轻轻地放在艾伦的心口上，小声地、小声地说：</p><p> </p><p>“因为你是我的兄弟。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>
天亮之后，他们进入了北极圈。</p><p> </p><p>在进城的时候吉克再次遭到盘查，是城内的军事基地。他三言两语套取了情报，得知他们的行踪还没有暴露，世界的注意还在艾伦留下的地鸣巨人上。</p><p> </p><p>他们有惊无险的开进了苏拉塔，人类所能建造的大陆最北端的城市，总是充斥着暴风雪的极寒之地。再过一周就会到夏至日，也是永昼期。</p><p> </p><p>吉克在城内租了所房子，艾伦的伤好得很快，他基本已经可以下地行走，灼伤也不再需要继续敷药，但还是很虚弱。吉克从尤弥尔那里得到了一条讯息，得知她的骨头被埋在苏拉塔的军事基地，她要吉克在杀死艾伦后替她取回来。尽快。她说。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么了？”艾伦问。</p><p> </p><p>吉克回过神，棒球滚落到他的脚边。艾伦在这一周平和的不可思议，没提他们注定要杀死彼此，没提地鸣，没提他的计划，甚至偶尔还会在空地和他玩玩抛接球……好像他们真的只是一对普通的兄弟。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么。”吉克回答。</p><p> </p><p>回去后吉克煮了饭，艾伦吃完后坐在沙发闭目养神，吉克在厨房收拾餐桌，过了一会儿，他突然道：“…明天是夏至日了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克的动作一顿，“是的。”他慢慢停下了手中的动作，“明天，和我出去一趟吧，艾伦。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦说好。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻吉克很想把手中的盘子全部摔碎，揪着艾伦的衣领大喊你知道自己在说什么吗？你知道你在做什么吗？你知道我马上要杀死你吗？可是最后他什么也没说，他知道自己没资格指责艾伦，因为建立虚幻的日常和打破它的人都是自己。</p><p> </p><p>他们最后一晚抵足而眠，艾伦很快就睡着了，吉克打开床头灯，他一遍遍的看着艾伦，他年轻、理想远大、又注定死去的兄弟啊！你为什么就是不愿意屈服呢？吉克想，哪怕是虚与委蛇的假话，只要你答应我，我都会原谅你。</p><p> </p><p>第二天很早天就亮了，吉克和艾伦都起的很早，这是个难得没有暴风雪的晴天，太阳很好，天很蓝。吉克搀着艾伦走到他选好的地方，艾伦的埋骨之地，他们奔赴数万公里的永昼之处。这地方离苏拉塔的军事基地不远，吉克决定在杀掉艾伦重新得到巨人之力后就立刻行动，他不再敢回头了。</p><p> </p><p>吉克已经立好了碑，但还是空白的，他打算等到之后再刻。艾伦还饶有兴趣的问这就是十字架吗，吉克没说话，他光是站在这都已经困难。吉克掏出匕首，刀是一种亲密的方式，危险，可能会被艾伦反杀，但他不愿意用枪。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，艾伦。”吉克苍白地说，“就是此刻了。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦依旧微笑的看着他，那笑容让他心里一阵恐慌。吉克举起匕首，“永别了，艾伦。”他说，可是突如其来的子弹的破空声从他腰侧划过，洒出一片血迹。</p><p> </p><p>吉克警觉的回头，只见当初在进城时盘问过他的士兵拿着枪，身边有三四个全副武装的士兵。男人胜券在握的看着他流下的血：“…你果然失去巨人之力了，吉克战士长。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克悄悄把放在大衣口袋的枪递给艾伦，一边沉声和对方周旋：“…你是什么人？”</p><p> </p><p>士兵漫不经心道：“我曾在战场上有幸见过战士长一面，您屠城的英姿至今还会出现在我的梦里呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“放心，玛莱还不知道你们在这儿呢。”男人说，“你的命值钱的很。”</p><p> </p><p>“至于这位嘛……”士兵挥了挥手，指示两个人去压住艾伦，“毁灭世界什么的还是算了。吉克战士长，如果我没猜错，你今天是要杀了他吧？”</p><p> </p><p>男人强硬的把枪塞进吉克的手里，托着吉克的手扣住扳机。艾伦被压着跪在地上，即使是这种情况他居然还没什么表情，只是淡淡地抬着头望着吉克，好像之前那些狠话全是强弩之弓，他已然甘心赴死。</p><p> </p><p>吉克举着枪，手臂已经开始麻木，男人开始不耐烦，就在他准备摁着吉克的手指扣下扳机的那一刻，熟料吉克突然抽出对方放在腰侧的匕首狠狠一刺，在士兵吃痛的那一刻电光火石的将枪抵在对方的额头上，枪声骤然震慑了在场的所有人。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦趁着这一刹那的分神立刻挣脱，反手勒住扭断其中一人的脖子，又抓起枪对着另一个毫不留情连开三下。身手灵活有力，完全看不出是一个受伤的人。</p><p> </p><p>淡淡的白色蒸汽从他的身上浮起。</p><p> </p><p>另一旁吉克正在和最后一人缠斗，他被踹中了腰侧的伤口，闷哼一声半跪在地，对方随即飞速逃跑。吉克听到艾伦那边响起的枪声，头也不抬的喊着艾伦快开枪。</p><p> </p><p>砰。</p><p> </p><p>吉克愣愣地低头看着自己的腹部逐渐氤氲扩大的血迹，只见艾伦轻轻一攥拳头，属于战锤巨人的地刺便远远的穿透了逃兵的身体。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦站到吉克面前，他背着太阳，导致吉克看不清他的表情，只听到他平淡地说：</p><p> </p><p>“这一路辛苦你了，吉克。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>
“你利用了我。”吉克说。</p><p> </p><p>在荒芜到没有任何生命生长的冰原上，寒风呼啸的吹起冰渣和碎石，偶尔哒哒的响着。吉克捂着腹部的伤口，思维像一条线被串起来：“…你早就在道路看到这一切了，是吗？你知道我会把你带到苏拉塔，方便你来寻找尤弥尔的骨头……尤弥尔的所作所为都是你授意的。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦站在吉克身边俯视着他，良久，艾伦淡淡地说：“你既然知道尤弥尔憎恨艾尔迪亚人，为什么觉得她会选择身为艾尔迪亚王家的你？吉克，只是你不愿意去看而已。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克偏过头，他感到很冷，当然的，身处寒冷的冻土之上，滚烫的血液从腹部流出，死亡只是时间问题。吉克的嘴唇嗫喏几下：</p><p> </p><p>“你不会救我的，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克知道自己不该问这个问题，他几乎是冷酷地剖开了自己的胸膛，对着艾伦大声地说，来吧艾伦，来撕裂我的心吧，让我看看我因为爱你招致了多么惨烈的下场。</p><p> </p><p>“…不会。”艾伦说。</p><p> </p><p>吉克嗤笑一声，他整个人完全的放松下来，他看着艾伦，眼睛里有种艾伦捉摸不定的情绪：“那么、就请你回答你之前问过我的话吧——艾伦，你如此大费周章的做了这一切，究竟是为了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦沉默了。始祖巨人的形态太过显眼，不方便移动；吉克更熟悉来苏拉塔路线；能给玛莱留下错误的线索……他能找到很多合理的理由，但他知道这都不是原因。他大可以在吉克和他共住在莫斯科伯格的时候就杀了他驾车离开，甚至更早，在他从柯尔特手里弄到东西的那天就动手。</p><p> </p><p>“你…在莫斯科伯格的那天晚上，为什么没有杀了我？”艾伦突然地问，“我当时已经告诉你了，如果你那时候不杀了我，我一定会杀了你。”</p><p> </p><p>为什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>吉克想起了那天晚上他本该说出口，但没能说出的话。他当时觉得，如果说出来就算输给艾伦了，何况他并没有十分十意的那样想，他当时相信自己即使再怎么不舍，他最后还是会杀掉艾伦的。然而当这次逃亡，这个想法从他的脑海中出现的那一刻，他就已经注定会被艾伦杀死了。</p><p> </p><p>吉克摇了摇头，对艾伦说：“动手吧。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦久久地注视他，久到吉克的手指已经没有知觉时，艾伦刺穿了他的伤口。</p><p> </p><p>吉克的血喷涌出来，溅上了艾伦的脸颊。吉克哽咽着，用颤抖的手抚上他兄弟的脸，额头相抵，将他干净的脸染上湿漉漉的血痕。吉克反复呢喃着艾伦的名字，艾伦闭上眼，不知为何而起的眼泪从他眼角大滴大滴的坠落，和血一起混得斑驳——这股心情、这些眼泪，究竟是什么呢？艾伦询问自己。不知道。他的手探向吉克腹腔的肋骨，在吉克那痛苦得恍若死去的嘶吼声中，艾伦折断了他兄弟的骨头。</p><p> </p><p>吉克的身体彻底瘫软下去，他整个人挂靠在艾伦身上，滴滴答答的血与沉重的呼吸在冰冻的荒原显得格外清晰。吉克用大拇指抹去艾伦眼角的泪水，“…看着我，艾伦。”他微不可闻地说。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦睁开眼，他那黄金般的虹膜被泪水浸润的更亮，像一场沉默的日出。吉克不自觉地笑起来，他的生命在流淌、消失，可他觉得自己已经很久没有如此真切地活过。</p><p> </p><p>“究竟、究竟为什么…没有杀你呢，艾伦？”吉克微笑着，艾伦看着他，宛如人间一对普通的兄弟在对床夜雨。吉克抚摸着艾伦的脸，颤抖地说：</p><p> </p><p>“因为…即使无法拯救世界，艾伦啊，我也想拯救你。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*原著设定苏拉塔基地在大陆南，本文我修改成了北方，请见谅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>